


Candy

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Embarrassment, Frottage, M/M, Nevactacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: Inspired by a trip to a candy store. Also Caractacus is not good at betting and pays for it. This is silly.
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 17
Collections: Nevactacus





	Candy

“You must be kidding.”

“Do I ever kid?” Nevada crosses his arms as he cocks an eyebrow. Caractacus pauses for a moment before holding up the candy g-string. “Bloody hell. What did I get myself into?”

“Fun.” Nevada walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“For you.” Caractacus glances over to Nevada and back to the candy underwear.

Nevada kisses his neck and then says against his skin, “You’re goddamn right.”

He sighs, “Why did I make that bet?”

“Honestly, Crackpott, I don’t know but I won, and you lost.”

“You don’t have to rub it in,” Caractacus keeps examining the garment. “Is this even structurally sound? Or sanitary?”

“Dunno,” Nevada shrugs. “But your losing ass is gonna find out.”

“Never gambling again,” he grumbles.

“Quit wasting time and get dressed,” Nevada snickers as he lets him go.

Entering the bathroom, Caractacus places the candy underwear on the sink and stares at it. He debates if he should go back on the bet or not for a minute or two. Deciding he should fulfil his end of the deal, he strips off his clothes. He folds them neatly and places them on the sink counter. Standing in the nude, he grabs the candy underwear and slowly puts them on. There was some semblance of cloth and string. However, the hard little candies felt odd against his genitalia and his butt. And he looked very ridiculous. He hesitated to move until he heard a knock.

“Tick tock, Potts,” Nevada says through the door.

“This is so embarrassing,” he says to himself as he keeps picking the string out of his butt crack. Slowly opening the door, he peeks his head out. “I... I think you’ll hate it.”

“You mean _you_ hate it.” Nevada takes a seat in his black wingback chair, crossing his right leg over his left.

Caractacus groans. Nevada saw right through his statement.

“Open the door. _All the way_ ,” Nevada commands.

At first, Caractacus closes the door. He takes a couple of deep breaths in hopes of gathering an ounce of courage. Breathing audibly out of his nose, he reopens the door.

“Crackpott... Remove your hands. I’ve seen you naked before.” Nevada rubs his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Caractacus says in an exasperated tone, “I’d rather be nude. This is unbecoming.”

“It’s not like you’re on camera,” Nevada smirks.

“Are you sure?” Caractacus facetiously eyes the ceiling and the desk.

Nevada clicks his tongue in a disappointed manner, rolling his eyes. “Come on. You’re a man of your word, no?”

Caractacus hated yet loved when Nevada did that. He couldn’t help but think back to the bet that was made between them. The night of the Superbowl, they were at a bar to watch the game. He knew nothing about sports, especially American football. Yet he made the foolish mistake of saying if the 49ers lost he’d wear candy underwear. Nevada quickly locked it in before he said it was a joke. And of course they lost and Nevada had the biggest grin on his face after the game. “This is why I should stick to what I know,” he whispers to himself as he watches Nevada purchase the novelties the next day. Now he was home, in their bedroom, looking and feeling like a damn fool. Caractacus bit his bottom lip as he removed his hand.

Nevada quietly whistles and says, “You look fucking delicious.”

Not only did his cheeks turn crimson, but his ears, the sides of his neck, and the top of his chest too. His whole body felt uncomfortably hot. Caractacus could see a small bulge form in Nevada’s pants. Was he turned on by him being embarrassed? He assumed so.

Nevada says nothing but beckons him with a single finger. With each step, Caractacus took the candies rubbed against his privates and his butt crack. He couldn’t wait to take the cursed thing off.

“ _Sit_.” He points to his lap.

The way Nevada growled that command had Caractacus stirring. He noticed more of the texture of the delicate cloth and candies against his manhood. He sits on Nevada’s lap, where he feels the other man’s erection against his bottom. He rests a hand on his chest to steady himself.

Nevada leans up and starts kissing him. His hands slide down Caractacus’ sides, reaching the elastics of the underwear. With one hand, he lifts a side up and lets the elastic slap against his skin. Caractacus lets out a slight yelp and his body lifts up.

He smiles against Caractacus lips and before he could say anything, he does it again.

“Nevada!” There was an amused tone in Caractacus’ voice.

His hands continue to travel until they reach Caractacus' ass where he grabs more than a handful.

Caractacus now had his hands on Nevada’s shoulders and looking down at him. “Want to try a piece?” He breaks off a candy and brushes it against his lips before kissing him passionately.

Nevada looks down and back up at him. “Looks like it’s _structurally sound_ ,” he says in a mocking English accent.

“So it seems.” He sits back down, saddling his thigh. The rubbing sensation of both the candies and denim was driving him crazy. He passionately kisses Nevada’s neck and strokes his bulge as he grinds against his thigh.

“I want you,” Nevada softly moans.

Caractacus hums in agreement. He opens up Nevada’s shirt and plants many kisses on his chest.

Nevada returns the favour of stroking Caractacus and using the candy texture to his advantage.

“My God!” His hips involuntarily buck. In his excitement, Caractacus strips off Nevada’s shirt.

Both men stand up and the other kicks off his shoes and unbuttons his pants. They remain silent as they keep kissing one another. Once Nevada was completely nude, he pushes Caractacus onto the bed.

Out of curiosity, Nevada leans down and eats one of the candies. He found that they didn’t taste great, more like stale Smarties, so he rips off the underwear. Candy bits fly all over the room and he tosses the torn garment to the floor. He always enjoys seeing Caractacus completely bare and erect, only for him to enjoy.

A “ _Thank God_ ” escapes Caractacus’ lips.

Nevada pulls himself up facing Caractacus, and he rubs his cock against Caractacus’. Caractacus starts to grab the sheets and writhes under Nevada’s body. Soon he spread his legs, looking into Nevada’s eyes. “You’re going to make me climax.”

“Good.”

“Take me,” he nearly pleads.

“And what do we say?”

“ _Please_. Nevada. I’m close,” Caractacus begs.

Satisfied with that response, reaches over to the nightstand and grabs the lube. He coats himself and Caractacus’ entrance. A couple seconds later, he enters him. Caractacus wraps his legs around Nevada, pulling himself more. He absolutely loved whenever Nevada hit his prostate. With each thrust, he felt chills go down his spine. He craved more of it. He runs a hand through Nevada’s now messy hair and kisses him once more.

Nevada uses a free hand to pinch one of his nipples, garnering a wanting moan. He hastens his pace as Caractacus tighten more around him. He loved knowing that he was close and so was he.

“NEV!”

“Do it,” he nods.

Caractacus cries out his name as he spills himself onto both their stomachs.

Nevada soon climaxes after. He pulls out, watching Caractacus’ chest continue to heave. After catching his own breath, he rolls off of Caractacus, “Aren’t you glad you lost a bet?” He grabs a few tissues to clean both of them off.

“This time, yes,” he gives him a chaste kiss before snuggling up against Nevada’s chest and begins to snooze.


End file.
